thedetectivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Smuggling Operation
The Smuggling Operation is a case in The Detective. Detectives Keith and Jones investigate the burning down of the Shooter's nightclub and two murders. The Detective. Walkthrough Drive to the Shooter's nightclub, or what's left of it. The situation is that the nightclub burned down and two people have been killed. Examine the crime scene. *One of the bodies not burnt out. *First person's ID: James Blackburn. *Second person's ID: Adam MacDonald. *Four shots emptied into Blackburn. *Burnt cigarettes. Go to the nearest phone and call about Blackburn. They will say that Blackburn was reported missing at 1:45 AM, 15 minutes after the club burned down. They will also say Blackburn's apartment address. Drive to Blackburn's apartment. His apartment number is 8. Bust in the door and examine his apartment. *Concealed message from "Frank Robinson" discussing about smuggle operations. *Note from Robinson about $200,000 sent to Blackburn six months ago. *Address for "Robinson's Smokes". *A Magnum revolver with serial number 0014876. *Letter from "Tony Scallano" about five hits upcoming. After finishing finding evidence, someone comes through the door. He will say he's Kevin Blackburn, James's brother. Question time. *'Last contact with victim' - Doubt *'ID of MacDonald' - Truth *'Nightclub possession' - Lie (Robinson's Payoff) *'Possession of weapon' - Lie (Magnum) *'Smuggling operation' - Doubt *'ID of "Frank Robinson"' - Lie (Concealed message) Exit the apartment and use the nearest phone. You will get Robinson's apartment address, Scallano's warehouse address and a message from the coroner, saying Blackburn was stabbed before being shot. Drive to Robinson's Smokes and walk to the front of the shop to find Robinson there. Time to question him. *'Shooter's arson incident' - Truth *'Cigarettes issued to victim' - Lie (Concealed message) *'Last contact with victim' - Doubt *'Payoff to Blackburn' - Lie (Robinson's Payoff) *'Possession of weapon' - Truth After the interrogation, Robinson will give you a customer book. Tap Scallano's name. Drive to Robinson's apartment next and go to apartment 3. Open the door and examine his apartment. *Docks manifest of the smuggling operation. *Scallano's notebook with names circled, including the Chief of Police. Next, go to Scallano's warehouse. Get your wespons out, it's going to get rough. Take out the goons on the first floor. Then go up to the second floor and take cover from a goon with a Thompson. With enough time, take him out. Bust the gold-handed door in and aim at Scallano. Question time again. *'Last contact with victim' - Lie (Letter) *'Hit targets' - Lie (Scallano's notebook) *'Purchase of cigarettes' - Lie (Customer book) *'Motive for murder' - Doubt Scallano will be taken in for questioning later. You get a message from KGPL that a man at the Los Angeles Docks witnessed a smuggling operation take place. Drive to the docks and walk to the man talking to the officer. His name is Randy Thomas. *'Witness report' - Truth *'ID of smugglers' - Truth Randy will also give you a Colt .45 that he found at the docks, registered to Frank Robinson. *'ID of "Robinson"' - Doubt Go back to Central Station to wrap the case up. You will have two suspects: Tony Scallano and Frank Robinson. First, go to Interview Room 1 to interrogate Scallano. *Location of operations - Lie (Thomas's statement) *Weapon possession - Lie (Revolver) *Shooter's arson incident - Doubt Don't charge Scallano yet, go to Interview Room 2 to interview Robinson. *Weapon possession - Lie (Colt pistol) *Location of operations - Truth *